Treasure
by animefreak5483
Summary: You guessed it TAIROA! Will an interesting vacation finally get Tai and Sora together? Their friends hope so! RR


Treasure  
By: Animefreak5483  
  
Disclaimer- I do not, nor will I ever own Digimon. I'm simply using the characters for my own amusement :)  
  
Tai and Sora belonged together. Everyone knew this was a fact, everyone but Tai and Sora that is. Well, then again maybe they knew, but were just in denial. Whatever the reason, both were blind to each other's feelings. Tai knew Sora was special, but ironically the bearer of courage was afraid to tell her. Likewise the digi-destined of love, still had problems showing her emotions. The other digi-destined had tried for years to get them together.  
On numerous occasions they 'coincidently' had Tai and Sora in the same group when they split up. And the whole pyramid disaster, well they knew Tai would go after her. But all their attempts led to dead ends.  
"How can two people be so dense about their feelings?" Yolei screamed. All of the digi-destined, except Tai and Sora, were gathered in the park planning as usual.  
"Come on guys we can't give up now." Kari encouraged. "We are sooooo close!"  
"By my current calculations they still won't have figured it out for… um 27 years." Izzy commented.  
"I'm allergic to calculations." Joe whined.  
"Guys- we've tired everything!" Mimi sighed over the phone. She was still in America and had to contribute to the discussion by phone.  
"We have to keep trying." Kari pleaded. "They were meant for each other."  
"Does anyone know how Sora feels about Tai?" TK asked. "I mean Kari, you say Tai is drooling over her, but does Sora feel the same way?"  
No one said anything. The fact was although they pestered her to no end, no one had actually gotten her to say those three little words. 'I Love Tai.'  
"Tk's got a point." Matt finally spoke. Although he didn't like the idea of setting up his two best friends, he knew they belonged together.  
"Well, someone should find out." Kari said.  
"NOT ME!" Davis cried. "She nearly killed me the last time I asked her."  
"Same here." Cody replied.  
"So basically this is a suicide mission." Matt laughed. He knew all to well not to face the wrath of Sora.  
"Come on guys." Izzy said. "Let's be rational here. She really can't get that mad. Can she?" Davis, Cody and Matt stared at him.  
"YES SHE CAN!" They yelled. Izzy had never seen Sora lose her cool. Izzy just scratched his head.  
"I've got it!" Mimi yelled over the phone. "You guys need a vacation from the city." Kari told everyone Mimi's plan of a romantic week at the lake.  
"But everyone is going?" TK questioned. "How can that get them together w/ the rest of us there?"  
"Simple, we just need to ditch them out in the woods…together!" Kari was smiling evilly.  
"But won't they suspect anything?" Joe questioned. "Besides, I'm allergic to the woods."  
"They'll have to work together in order for them to find their way back- don't you see?" Kari was excited now.  
"Theory has it that once two people have shared a life and death situation they seem to create a lasting bond." Izzy said.  
"Alright. To the Lake!" TK yelled.  
"This is going to be great!" Yolei giggled. "I'll get to spend the whole week with Ken."  
"Oh dear." Ken said shyly. He had been listening in on the whole conversation. "Don't you think we should just let them find this out on their own? I mean someone could get hurt."  
But no one listened. They were all to busy chattering about the exciting trip.  
"I'll tell Sora and Tai." Kari said as she skipped off. And with that the group went their separate ways to prepare for the weekend of fun.  
  
"Hello. Is Sora home?" Kari asked politely as Mrs. Takenouchi opened the door to their apartment.  
"Why hello Kari." Sora's mom smiled. "Come in. Sora is in her room. Go on in dear."  
Kari knocked on Sora's door, she opened the door and looked in she found Sora lying on her bed. Her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying.  
"Sora?" Kari said quietly walking to her side. Sora sat up and tried to pretend nothing was wrong.  
"Hey Kari."  
"What's wrong?"  
"Oh nothing."  
"Nothing my butt. Your eyes are red and swollen. You've been crying. Why?"  
"Stuff." Sora murmured.  
"Come on Sora. You've helped me out lots of times, let me help you."  
"No, I'm fine."  
"Sure?"  
"Positive." She recovered. "So what brings you here?"  
"Well the rest of the digi-destined and I have planned a vacation and we wanted to know if you'd come too."  
"Sounds fun."  
"Great! We are leaving Saturday at 10am."  
"This Saturday? As in two days?"  
"Yep."  
"I don't know. Who else is going?"  
"Come on, it won't be the same without you." Kari pleaded. "Everyone's going to be there. Joe, Izzy, Matt, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Ken, TK, me and Tai."  
"Tai?" Sora laid down on her bed and threw her pillow over her head.  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked. "What did my brother do? He's such an idiot at times."  
"I just don't want to talk about it." She began to sob again.  
"Will you please come?"  
"Fine, but can you just not ask me 'what's wrong'?"  
"Ok," Kari said leaving the room. "But you know I'll always be here to talk to if you need me."  
"Thanks Kari. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Kari left and started back home. 'What could cause Sora to be crying? What did Tai do to her?' Kari could not find any answers, just more questions. By the time she got back to her house she was mad.  
"TAI!" She yelled. "We need to talk."  
"Go away." Tai called from inside his room. She didn't listen and stormed into his room.  
"Ok, what happened between you and Sora?"  
"I said go away. I don't want to talk about it."  
"NO! TAI! I'm not leaving till you tell me!" She stood her ground. Tai was on the top bunk of his bunk bed. Face down on his pillow.  
"I'm such a worthless jerk." He finally said as he sat up. He had been crying also- but not as much as Sora. Kari climbed up the ladder and sat next to her glum brother.  
"You can tell me tai."  
"Well, me and the guys were playing soccer, and Sora wanted to play. But none of the guys wanted her to, so I took her on my team. And all of a sudden they started to gang up on her- but she was still beating them. And then they stopped playing and started calling her names and saying that girls don't play soccer, and that she was an ugly tomboy."  
"So?"  
"So…I didn't stick up for her. I didn't want the rest of the guys to hate me, but I hurt the one person who matters more to me than anyone in the world. I have risked my life for her, but I just didn't do anything this time."  
"Well, apologize." Kari said.  
"She won't let me." He stopped crying. "She hates me now doesn't she?"  
"Well she's hurt. But I think she still cares."  
"I don't know what to do. I've tried passing her notes, and I've called her five times. She won't speak to me."  
"Well. Don't worry. You'll get to talk to her this weekend. We're all going on a vacation."  
"She's never going to talk to me, Kari. My life is over."  
"Tai she's not going to hate you for that. Unless there is more you haven't told me about."  
"There is." Tai was looking at his feet, which where dangling off the bunk.  
"Spill it Tai."  
Tai told Kari the long story about how his soccer team friends were mean to Sora. Tai hadn't done anything to really stop them. When he tried to get them to leave her alone, they had said he was in love with Sora. The ugliest girl in the school. Tai yelled back at them in denial. Sora had over heard his cold words. Plus later he even couldn't help but laugh, when they tripped her. He tried to help her up, but she coldly told him to 'shove it and leave her alone.'  
"Tai how could you?" Kari began to cry. This was why Sora was in such a state.  
"I don't know Kari. I don't understand why I didn't just admit to it. I just… couldn't."   
"Everything will be alright Tai. Just wait and see."  
  
Kari left her brother and went to the phone. She dialed TK's number. "TK?" she asked.  
"No, this is Matt. I'll go get him."  
"No, Matt wait. Maybe you can help. Did you see what happened between Tai and Sora today?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Well we've got a HUGE problem."  
"Great. What did Tai do this time?"  
"He basically ripped Sora's heart out and stomped over their friendship for some soccer boys."  
"Knowing Sora, she's not taking it well."  
"You got it."  
"I'll go and talk to Sora. You work on getting Tai under control."  
"Ok. See you on Saturday."  
"Ya, bye." Matt hung up the phone. "Damn it Tai!" He sighed. 'Why did Tai have to be such an asshole sometimes?' he thought.  
  
Soon Matt was over at Sora's.  
"Oh Matt, I'm so glad someone came. She's been in her room the entire night. After Kari left she keeps on crying." Mrs. Takenouchi looked worried. "She won't even talk to me."  
"I'll talk to her." Matt said in his usual cool tone. He walked into her room. Sora was still on her bed. She was lying face down into her pillows. Her body shook as she wept. "Sora?" Matt put his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She sat up slowly. Tears were still trickling down her face. Her eyes were bright red from the tears.  
"Oh Matt." She went into his arms.  
"It's ok." He said as he rubbed her back. 'Damn it Tai, I'm no good at this shit!' He thought. "Do you want to talk?" He said. She shook her head. "Don't let that stupid Tai get you down. He's a moron." She nodded her head and released matt from her embrace. Matt handed her a tissue. She tried to wipe her face dry.   
"You know what you need?" He said. She shook her head. "A great big piece of my special triple fudge brownies." He got up and pulled her out of her room and into the kitchen. "Let's see." Matt raided the cabinets in search of the ingredients.   
He and Sora made brownies. He tried everything he could to cheer her up. He goofed around, and told jokes; it worked a little. By the time the brownies were done, she looked better.  
"And there you are! Bon Appetite."  
"Thanks Matt," Sora said as she ate her brownie. "You're a real friend."  
"No problem. Mummmm. These have to be one of the best tasting things on earth."  
"Ya, they are great." She commented, her mouth was full of brownies.  
"Well, are you going to be ok?" She smiled and shook her head yes. "I better get home soon. You can hang out with me and the band tomorrow if you want."  
"Thanks, that'd be lots of fun."  
  
The next day came and Sora did everything she could to avoid seeing Tai. She ripped up every note he gave her, every time he tried to talk to her she ran by Matt.  
Soon the day was over. Sora ran directly home. Tai didn't even see her leave. His heart ached.  
"Matt you better not be getting any ideas about Sora. She's mine." Tai said as he walked angrily towards the blonde boy.  
"Tai, she's NOT yours." Matt replied. "You really hurt her. And Sora and I are just friends."  
"You looked very 'friendly' today with her."  
"She needed a friend right now. She usually turns to you; I don't know how to deal with bawling girls. Especially Sora." Tai didn't say anything. He had really hurt her this time. He looked as if he was going to cry. "Tai?" Matt said sympathetically. "You have to fix your problems with her, but just give her time. And I'm not romantically involved with Sora. I would love to be, but I understand one thing. That her heart only belongs to one person."  
"Who?" Tai asked.  
"Seriously?" Matt's face gave the expression of extreme shock. "Oh my God! You don't know, do you?"  
"What? Tell me! Is it Zach? What about Tony? No, no it's Brian. Damn that Brian. I'll…"  
"SHUT UP!" Tai was silenced. "No dumbass- she loves YOU!" Matt walked away frustrated.  
'Could this be true?' Tai asked himself. 'Could Matt be telling the truth?'  
"Hey Matt, Wait up!" Tai yelled as he ran after his friend.  
  
  
It was now Saturday. Matt had borrowed his father's company van and everyone was inside chattering as they pulled up to Sora's apartment. Kari jumped out and ran up the stairs to get Sora. Sora came, hesitantly however. There was 'coincidently' an empty seat next to Tai in the van.  
"Hi, Sora." Tai said cheerfully.  
"Drop dead Tai." She replied and gave him the look that everyone called, 'The Look of Death.' All the chatter was silenced in an instant. As they saw the look Sora gave. Kari quickly pushed Sora into the front passenger seat, and went and sat next to her brother. Matt began to drive. The van was silent.  
"So…um. Sora." Matt said to try and break the silence. "I heard you got like three scholarships to the University of Tokyo."  
"Yes, I did." She replied proudly.  
"Cool, you are going to the U of Tokyo?" Davis was in awe. "They have the best soccer team in the world."  
"What are the scholarships for?" Ken asked.  
"Well one is for tennis, the other for my academics, and the last one is for the lady's soccer team."  
"Sweet." Yolie said. "We'll have to come and see you play!"  
"I'd like that." Sora said smiling. Tai remained silent for the rest of the car ride; he just stared sadly at his shoes.   
"Are we there yet?" Davis whined.  
"Will you shut up?" Matt yelled at him. "NO, for the thousandth time- NO!"  
It took them a good two hours to get to the lake. Finally they arrived. The scenery was breathtaking. The sun shone down and reflected on the lake, up a small hill from the van, stood a quaint little log cabin.  
Everyone got out of the van. The guys began to unload the van. Sora grabbed her bag and the grill. It was heavy, but she was determined to get it to the cabin.  
"That looks heavy." A voice called out from behind her. "I'll help."   
She smiled and turned around. "Th… oh it's you." Her smile was gone. She saw Tai standing there. "Fine." She let him help her carry the grill up to the cabin.  
  
"We're in trouble guys." Izzy said, he saw they whole incident.  
"Ya, Sora won't let Tai apologize." Kari said.  
"Well he hurt her, give her time." Matt commented. "I mean if I was her, I'd be pissed."  
"You're right. " Kari said. "Let's try to enjoy today."  
Once everything was up at the cabin and everyone situated into their rooms they could finally relax. The three girls took a room, Tai, Matt, TK and Davis took the adjacent room, and Ken, Izzy, Joe and Cody took spots on the floor in the living room.  
"Isn't this a great place?" Yolei asked as the girls changed into their swimsuits.  
"Last one to the beach is a rotten egg." Davis screamed as the mass of boys ran out the door and to the beach in their swim trunks. The girls giggled as they walked slowly down to the beach. Kari and Yolei wore once piece floral swimsuits. Sora…well she was wearing a small two-piece dark blue suit. The guys had never seen Sora like this before. Her cream color skin glistened. Her figure was perfect. The boys all did a double take as Sora put on her sunglasses and laid down on her towel.   
'Wow' Tai thought. 'She's not a tomboy after all.'  
"Damn Sora!" Davis commented. Sora's face turned a perfect rose color.  
"Calm down lover boy." TK laughed. Tai didn't think it was funny. Davis was hitting on Sora.  
"Hey guys, up for some volleyball?" Kari asked throwing Sora the ball.  
"You're on!" Sora jumped up.  
"So what are the teams?" TK asked.  
"I want to be the captain on my team." Davis yelled excitedly.  
"Fine, then I'll be the captain of the other." Matt said.  
"Tai! Get over here!" Davis said.  
"I'll take Joe." Matt replied.  
"Kari."  
"Ken"  
"Sora"  
"Yolei"  
"Izzy"  
"Cody"  
"TK"  
"Is that everybody?" Matt asked.  
"Losing team cooks dinner!" Kari said.  
And the game was on. Back and forth, back and forth the ball went. It was now game point as the ball came over to Davis' teams side. Sora ran from the back row and dove for the ball. Saving it from hitting the ground, and sending it flying straight to the ground on the other side of the net. Matt's team gave a groan, as Davis' team cheered. Sora picked herself up. She had gone face first into the sand, and was practically covered in it. She spit out the sand that got into her mouth and began to brush herself off.   
"Sora! That was awesome." Kari said. Sora gave everyone on her team a high five, even Tai. He was stunned, and so were the others.   
"That was fun!" She said.  
"Ya, and it looks our team won." Davis cheered. "You get to make us supper.' The losing team grumbled as they walked up to the house and started supper.  
"Sora you're full of sand." Kari giggled.  
"Ya, I am, aren't I?" She replied and ran down and splashed into the lake. "Come on in Kari!" She encouraged as she swam out a little ways.  
Kari jumped in. "Come on guys." Kari waved at her brother, and the others. "Hey Sora. Where'd you go?"   
Kari was turning around looking for her. "Hey guys, where'd she go?" A few feet from where Kari swam, a group of bubbles surfaced, but no Sora. Tai came running in and swam to the spot where the bubble came from. He submerged and came up moments later with a kicking and screaming Sora. He swan her to shore.  
"What'd you do that for?" She scowled at him.  
"You were.."  
She held up an old box. "I found this and was simply diving down to see what it was."  
"But we thought.." Kari said.  
"I can take care of myself!" She said. Soon her attention turned to the item she held in her hands. It was an old wooden box that looked like it had been underwater for a long time.  
"What is it?" Kari asked. Sora shook it.  
"No clue." she replied. "Anybody got a knife?" Davis reached into his one of his pockets and pulled out a Swiss Army Knife and handed it to Sora. "Thanks." She now fiddled with the knife and tried to pry the box open.  
"Here let me try." Tai said.  
"No," she pulled back. "I've got it." And with that the box opened.  
"Cool." TK said. "It's a bottle?"  
"And a piece of paper inside?" Sora said as she pulled the old piece of paper out of the bottle.  
"What does it say?" Davis asked repeatedly.  
"I'm getting there." She unrolled the paper delicately. "I can't believe this?" She said in disbelief.  
"What?" The others chimed.  
"It's a map." She showed the others.  
"A treasure map? Out here?" TK said scratching his head.  
"Looks like it." Tai said. "May I take a look, please?" He asked Sora. She handed it to him and stood up. Once again brushing the sand off herself.  
"Burr. It's getting cold." She ran to get her towel. Davis' attention followed Sora.  
"Tai, if you and Sora don't get together can I date her?"  
"What?" Tai said and looked at Davis. His attention was still directed towards Sora, who was bending over picking up her towel.  
"Damn, I always thought she was pretty, but I never thought she was such a hottie." Davis was drooling.  
"Don't go there Davis!" Kari was giggling. Sora now had her towel wrapped around her.  
"So what does it say?" She asked as she walked back to the group.  
"Oh… I'm not sure. Hey Izzy will you come here a second?" Tai said. Izzy came and inspected the map.  
"It appears to be a map of this area. However it is at least 45 years old." He pointed. "See the cabin, docks, and road are not shown. And this 'X' seems to be the resting point of something."  
"Cool, let's go dig it up!" Davis said.  
"DINNER"S READY!" A voice called from the cabin. The group walked up to the cabin. Sora went into the girl's room and grabbed a wrap around skirt.  
"Mumm, it smells good Matt." She commented as she walked into the room.  
"Thanks." Matt said. Coincidently there was only one more spot left at the table and it happened to be right next to Tai. She sat down quietly. "And I made your favorites." Matt continued. "Brownies." Her face light up with happiness as she took a bite into the soft warm treat.   
Tai was getting mad. 'Now Davis and Matt are hitting on Sora. How am I going to win her over if she isn't speaking to me?' He thought.  
"So what was the big commotion down by the lake?" Joe asked  
"Oh I found an old box in the lake." Sora said. Not even mentioning the Tai bit.  
"Interesting. What was inside it?" Ken asked  
"Well, it's a map." Izzy said.  
"Ya, a treasure map." Davis commented in between mouthfuls of food.  
"Sure. So what was in it?" Matt questioned.  
"It's the truth." Both Sora and Tai said at the same time. The just looked at each other, not saying anything.  
"So when are we going to find and dig it up?" Cody asked.  
"I'm allergic to treasure hunts." Joe said.  
"Oh come on Joe, you are allergic to everything." Davis laughed.  
  
Dinner was done and everyone was tried. They all sat around a brightly burning campfire.  
"Let's play truth or dare!" Kari suggested. "Sora, Truth or Dare?"  
"Umm… DARE!" She said with excitement.  
"I dare you to kiss everyone of the guys!" Kari and Yolei giggled.  
"What kind of dare is that?" She protested.  
"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Yolei and Kari chanted.  
"Fine." She shrugged and began kissing the guys.  
"NO! On the lips." Kari added.  
"What?" She looked at the guys. They were all blushing. Sora didn't look happy, but she continued. Cody, Joe, Izzy, Ken and TK were all flushed with color after they received their kisses.  
"ME next!" Davis jumped up and puckered up. Sora grabbed the boy and they locked lips. He fainted as she let him go. Everyone began to laugh as he just laid there on the ground. "Wow" was the only thing he could say. Matt was next. It looked like he enjoyed his kiss with Sora. She seemed to enjoy it was well. Now the moment of truth. Sora bent down and kissed Tai. He practically melted as she touched him. Her lips were so smooth. Her breath on his face made his spine tingle.  
"Not bad for a tomboy, huh?" She remarked as she sat back down. "My turn!" She said. "Truth or Dare…Matt?"  
"Um… I think I'll take a truth."  
"Aw come on, you're no fun… Fine. Is it true TK has a crush on Kari?"  
"What?" Matt said.  
"Does he?" She asked.  
"Yes, sort of. Sorry TK." Matt said.  
"That's so cute." It was Sora's turn to laugh. TK and Kari both blushed.  
"Now.. Tai! Truth or Dare?" Matt questioned.  
"Dare."  
"Apologize to Sora so we all can be friends again!"  
Tai looked at Sora, who was now staring at him. Tai got up. "Sora- please listen to me."  
"Why?" she snapped back.  
"I'm sorry. I know I was the biggest jerk in history, and I hurt my best friend badly. So can you please forgive me for not being there for you." There was silence again. "I…I..I love you Sora."  
Sora's eyes welled up with tears. "You think that by saying that I'll forget about everything. You can't use me in your life as a toy anymore Tai." She was crying now.  
"Sora." Tai came closer to her. She got up and ran bawling into the woods. Tai just stood there.  
"Don't just stand there Tai, go after her!" Matt yelled. Tai took off after her.  
"Well, that went well.." Yolei said sarcastically.  
"Come on guys, we have to go after them. It's getting dark." Kari said. Now all the digi-destined were rushing into the woods.  
  
Sora ran faster and faster letting the brush and branches cut her skin as she ran through the woods. 'Stupid Tai.' She said over and over again. She tripped numerous times but picked herself up and kept on running. She could hear Tai yelling for her to stop. But her legs wouldn't.  
"Go away.. Leave me alone."  
"No Sora, please."  
"Stop tormenting me- your jokes are cruel."  
"I'm not messing around."  
  
Suddenly she tripped over a huge log and fell into a deep hole. 'THUD' She hit the bottom hard. It wasn't long till Tai did the same. He landed next to Sora, but on softer ground.  
"Sora?" Tai got up slowly. He was hurting all over. "Sora. Say something." She was unconscious and bleeding all over. She was still only in her swimsuit and wrap. Tai shook her gently. "Sora." He checked her pulse and breathing. He tapped her face. Her eyes flickered open and closed. She groaned in pain. "Come on wake up for me.. Please." He tapped her again.  
"Why?" She whispered.  
"Why what?" He answered.  
"Do you play with my feelings like this?"  
"I'm not joking Sora.. I'm dead serious." He looked into her weakened eyes.  
"Go away, please. You're hurting me."  
"No. I love you Sora." She began to cry uncontrollably. "What's wrong?"  
"I..can't feel my leg." Tai immediately looked at her legs. One was swelling up above the knee. Tai looked around their surroundings and found a piece of wood. "This is all we have. I'm going to try and put it in a splint. Now I need you to relax." He took off his shirt and began to rip it up into strips. He then tied the stick of wood under her leg. She cringed as he touched the injured leg.  
"NO! Just leave it alone, it hurts." She cried trying to move away.  
"I've got to do this." Tai yelled at her. "Please. Trust me." She stopped moving. She knew he was right; she would do the same thing for him.   
Once her leg was tightly splinted he used the rest of his shirt to clean off the scratchs she had accumulated.   
"What do we do now?" She asked.  
"Well we yell for help. HELP!" He screamed for several minutes until his voice was sore.  
Sora began to shiver. The ground was damp and the sun was completely gone. The stars were starting to become visible from above.  
"You're cold." Tai said. Come to think of it he was also. He gently aided Sora in sitting up. He sat down against the side of the hole, and pulled Sora up to him. Her back rested on his bare chest. He ran his hands up and down her arms to create warmth. "Now neither of us can go to sleep. We might have a concussion from the fall. Sora?" She was crying once again. "What's wrong?" He held her closer, this time she didn't pull away.  
"Why did you have to say it?"  
"What?" Tai thought for a moment. He knew what she was talking about. "Sora, I know I hurt you. I'm so sorry. But I love you. I always have loved you."  
"You're lying to me." She cried. "Life would never turn out that nice."  
"I love you Sora." Then he began to cry. "How many times will you hurt me now, till you believe me?" She felt his tears run down her back.  
"Hold me closer." Was all she said. She knew now he was serious. This time was probably the first time in her life, she knew he was serious.  
Tai began to kiss her neck and he held her tight. He wanted to kiss her on the lips once more, but he knew that he would have to turn her around and move her broken leg. He was content however to have her finally in his arms.  
As the night went on, the temperature dropped. Tai and Sora were both freezing.  
"I'm so cold… let me go to sleep…please." She begged him.  
"No. Stay up. Come on Sora." He rubbed her arms faster. "Not now." He pleaded with her.  
  
"Sora! Tai!" All the digi-destined were frantically searching.  
"Guys it's getting late." Izzy protested. "We are not going to find them while it's dark out."  
"Izzy's right." Matt said stopping to catch his breath.  
"Come on guys. We won't be able to find our way back. It's getting to dark to find anything." Ken commented.  
"Yes, we'll find them first thing in the morning." TK said as he held Kari's hand.  
"OK." She replied worriedly. They returned to their cabin. It was late, and everyone was tired. They went to sleep and awaited dawn's first light to restart their search.   
  
Back in the hole, Tai was struggling to keep Sora and himself awake.  
"Aren't you freezing too?" Sora asked weakly.  
"I'm fine, now that you're here with me." He was stroking her face now. She was trembling. Tai gently moved out from underneath. He laid his body next to her's and pulled her close. She curled up as much as possible with her injured leg. She laid her head into his chest.  
Tai wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but if it was a dream did he really want to wake up? He didn't even notice the cold anymore; the warm tingling feeling deep inside himself gave him comfort.  
"Sora? Stay awake." He squeezed her.  
"I… just… need a little sleep."  
"No, come on, look at me." Her face turned up to look at his. Her eyes were sparkling. "We can't sleep…" her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, like a sweet angel from paradise. "Please Sora." He touched her face. "Don't leave me here." She opened her eyes again.  
"Where are we?"  
"It's ok, this will all be over soon." he leaned over and began to kiss her. Their lips blended together. The sweet taste of each other's lips took their minds off sleep and the cold. The intimate moment was cut short, however. Tai, in the heat of the moment, accidentally hit Sora's injured leg. Her cry of intense pain ended the perfect kiss.  
"I'm so sorry." Tai said.  
"It's … ok." She said as the tears were welling up in her eyes. "At least I wasn't cold." She smiled at Tai. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, resisting the urge to sleep.  
  
Dawn arrived. Tai found that he had dosed off into a peaceful slumber. But woke with a startle. "Oh shit." He said. Tapping Sora on the cheek. "Sora? Say something." She sighed and sleepily groaned. 'Good she's ok.' He thought. He silently got up with out waking Sora. He looked at their surroundings again. The hole was at least a good 12-15 feet deep. 'Why would anyone want to dig a hole this size?' There was no way to get out. Tai tried climbing but just came falling back down, dirt showering down with him.  
"Tai?" Sora said as she sat up. "What are you doing?" he walked over to her side.  
"Just trying to see how we are going to get out of here." Sora's leg was now black and blue. Her perfect cream skin was now dirty. He began to kiss her once again. But soon a figure appeared at the top of the hole. It startled her.  
"Who's down there?" The voice of the figure called angrily.  
"We're saved." He smiled at Sora. "Hello?" he shouted up at the man. "Can you help us get out of here?"  
"Just a second." The man said and threw a rope down.   
"Sora can you make it up?" He asked concerned  
"No problem. My arms aren't hurt." Tai helped her to the rope. And in no time she was up. Tai followed.   
But when he got to the top instead of sighing for relief, he gasped. The old man had a knife up to Sora's throat.  
"You there, do as I say or your little missy here gets it." Tai looked into Sora's eyes. She was petrified.  
"Ok." Tai replied and held up both of his arms in surrender.   
"Now walk that a way." He pointed and began to push Sora. She wailed in pain, as she was force to walk on her injured leg.  
"Mister, she's got a broken leg. Can I at least carry her. I promise we'll not run away." Tai pleaded.  
"Fine then sonny." He said as he pushed Sora to Tai. He picked her up. Her head laid against his chest as the old man poked Tai's back with the knife. "Now keep moving."  
The man brought them to an old abandoned mine. He locked Tai and Sora in an old elevator car.  
"Who are you?" Tai asked madly. "Why are we here?"  
"You two were trespassing on my property." He replied. "Looking for my treasure weren't you?"  
Tai and Sora were confused. "No, we were not looking for anything. We.. Just went for a walk and then fell into that hole." Tai replied. "Treasure? What treasure?"  
"See I knew you were looking to steal it."  
"Tai, the map I found." Sora whispered. "Then there is a treasure."  
"What's that missy? You say you found the map?" He came closer to the front of the cage. "Hand it over." He waved his knife at them.  
"No." Tai said. "Let us go and then we'll give you the stupid map."  
"You see I can't just let you go. You know to much already."  
"So you are just going to keep us here?" Sora questioned.  
"Don't worry your beautiful head there darling, I can use you two." He smiled. Tai went over to Sora and comforted her. The pervert was staring at her now. The man laughed.  
"Don't get in a tizzy boy." He looked at Tai and laughed. "I have some business to take care of. If you are smart you will give me that map when I come back." he left.  
"We've gotta get out of here Tai."  
"Don't worry." He kissed her. "He's not going to hurt us." Tai reached into his pocket and pulled out the map. "He wouldn't hurt us as long as we have the map, right?"   
"I don't think that will stop him." Sora said as she pulled herself up and propped herself against the side of the cage. She tried to pull at the door. Tai joined her. "Come on stupid door." She was pulling with all her might, and so was Tai. The elevator car shook as the door only opened a little bit. They both rested. Panting. "Can you fit through there?" She asked Tai. He tried to squeeze through. No good. He was too big. Sora tried now. She was barely able to, but she made it.  
"Sora, come back." Tai pleaded with her. "He'll catch you and you'll only hurt your leg more."  
"Tai, I can make it. I'll bring back help." She hobbled over to him. She kissed him goodbye. "I love you," she said and she was out of sight.  
'Have faith in her Tai.' He thought. 'She's strong and she'll be ok.'  
  
  
The rest of the digi-destined continued the search. They finally came upon the hole with the rope still dangling down.  
"Hey." Kari yelled. "It's Tai's shirt." She looked down the hole at the pieces of shirt. Davis climbed down to retrieve it.   
"There are footprints down here too." he climbed back out and handed the tattered shirt to Kari.  
"He's hurt." She said as she saw the dried blood on the shirt.  
"Sora must be with him." Davis said. "Cause there are two sets of footprints."  
"Come on let's keep looking." Izzy said.  
"TAI… SORA." Everyone continued yelling.  
  
By now Sora had made it out of the mine and she was moving fast. With every step however she cried. The pain was intense.   
"Hey!" The old man's voice called. "Get back here!" Sora broke out into a full run, with the man close behind. Her leg gave out after a little while and she went sprawling on the ground. The old man caught up with her and grabbed her. She screamed and fought back.  
  
"Hey. What was that?" Ken asked.  
"It sounded like a scream." Matt replied.  
They heard another cry and they all took off running in the direction of the scream.  
  
Sora was putting up a good fight. The man was getting punched and kicked. But no matter how well she defended herself the man was still twice her size.  
"LET GO!" She was still throwing punches at the man. He dropped her. She began to bleed all over again. She started to crawl away. Pulling herself by her arms.   
"Now take it easy. If you be nice, no one will get hurt." The man was bending down to pick her up.  
"Sora?" She heard the familiar voices of her friends call.   
"Help me!" She cried back to them. Matt and Davis came running in, and they both jumped on the man. Pinning him to the ground.  
"Sora?" Kari ran to her. "Are you ok?"  
"No.." she said painfully. Coughing up blood. Joe pushed his way through the crowd that was around Sora. He quickly treated her serious wounds. "We need to help Tai." She said as she tried to get up.  
"NO!" Joe pushed her back down. "Just lay still."  
"You don't understand- he needs help." Her eyes were once again sprouting tears.  
"Where is he?" Kari asked.  
"In an old mine shaft." She replied.  
"You'll never get my treasure," the old man yelled. Matt and Davis subdued him.  
"Can you take us to him?" Ken questioned Sora.  
  
  
Back in the cave Tai had hear the screams. He was kicking and pounding the door of the elevator cage now. Suddenly he heard the cords snapping and the elevator creaked and moved swiftly. 'Crap,' Tai thought. "Hurry guys."  
  
"I'll show you the way." Sora said. She shoved Joe out of the way and struggled to get to her feet. She just fell back to the ground weeping in pain. Joe picked her up.  
"Just take it easy, and tell us where to go." Joe started off in the direction she pointed in. Matt and Davis forced the man to follow. Their pace quickened.  
A loud crash echoed throughout the woods. The old man began to laugh.  
"NO!" Sora screamed and buried her face into Joe's shirt. They could see the entrance of the mine now. Dust came shooting out from the entrance. Matt and Davis let go of the man and ran into the cave. The man took off running. No one cared about him now. Tai needed help.  
"Tai? Tai!" They all yelled.  
"Down here." Came a weak voice from the elevator shaft. The cage had crashed down two stories and was a heap of junk.  
"Don't worry Tai." Matt said as he grabbed a rope and repelled down the shaft. Davis followed.   
Joe set Sora down at the entrance of the cave. "Kari, you do not let Sora move. Do you understand?" He commanded. Kari nodded her head and Joe ran into the mine. Kari sat next to Sora and began to cry. Sora and Yolei comforted her.  
  
Inside Matt, Davis and the others were working fast to get Tai out from inside his collapsed cage.  
"Tai," Matt said. "Hold on." Tai was free now, but he was bleeding badly. Joe came and applied a bandage to his bleeding side.  
All Tai could think about was Sora.  
"Where's Sora? Is she ok? Where is she?"  
"She's fine," Joe said. His hands were red. He took off his shirt and pressed it hard against the wound. "Tai stay with us here. Just keep talking." Matt was slapping his face to keep him awake. Tai was acting like he was drunk.  
"I did it." He said. "I told her."  
"Ya, you did good Tai." Matt commented.  
"She's ok, right?"  
"She's waiting for you outside." Matt answered.  
"Wow I'm dizzy."  
"I think I got the bleeding stopped." Joe said as he taped up Tai's wound. "Now the tricky part." He looked up.  
"Here." Matt said as he found a board and set Tai on top of it. They tied the rope around the board. Cody threw down another rope and everyone climbed up, except for Matt who was steadying Tai's makeshift stretcher. "OK" He yelled and everyone pulled Tai slowly up.   
Now we need to get them to a hospital." Cody said. Matt and Davis carried Tai out. Joe picked up Sora and they rushed back to the cabin site.   
"Quickly into the van." Izzy said. Matt jumped in the driver's seat and they were off as soon as Tai and Sora were both inside. He was driving like a mad man down the dirt roads to the nearest hospital. Luckily there was a clinic not to far.  
The doctors went to work on both Sora and Tai. In an hour or so the rest of the group were able to see their friends. They were right next to each other. They were holding hands across the aisle between their beds. Tubes ran in and out of them both. Their heart monitors beat in sync. The sight brought tears of joy to most of the digi-destined. Tai smiled as he rubbed Sora's delicate hand.   
"I've got the greatest treasure right here." Tai said.  
"I love you Tai." Sora replied.  
They had not meant for all this to happen but finally Tai and Sora were together. The light, which radiated off the two, illuminated the room.   
Now and forever they would be together.  
The End 


End file.
